A Date with Felina
by Megakat Salvage
Summary: One SWAT Kat is heading into the city in the Turbokat, and the other is home at the garage, with a case of the mega-flu. Each has plans for the day, but neither turn out the way they had expected. In Chapter Two, Callie and Jake meet up on the beach, and all crud breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

"Chance, are you really sure you wanna go through with this?" Jake asks tiredly. His eyes are closed and he's got his forearm thrown behind his head.

"Hey I think it's going to be great. I'm sure she'll want to go," Chance replies, sticking his head around Jake's doorframe. He's stuffing some tube socks into a duffel in his hands. He pauses, grabbing a pair of boxers out of the basket on the floor in the hall and giving them a cautious sniff before tucking them into the bag as well.

"Uh huh. You must be expecting a positive reaction, if you're packing a bag," he replies wryly. The smaller SWAT Kat is flopped flat on his back in his bed with extra blankets, and a huge box of tissues.

"Hey, it's hot in the desert!" Chance replies defensively. "I don't want sweaty shorts." He stuffs a couple more socks in before zipping it up. He walks down the hall and Jake can hear the fridge opening, and clinking noises as he's back to filling a cooler with cold drinks and sandwiches. "It's really too bad you've caught this mega-flu bug, Jake," he calls.

Jake rolls his eyes and pulls the blankets up over his nose. "Oh yeah, real inconvenient for you, isn't it?" he mutters kinda sullenly.

"What'd you say buddy? Felina is gonna dig the new firing systems on the cyclotron," he says cheerfully. He walks back down the hall and peers in at Jake again.

Jake's protest that he hasn't had enough time to go over the systems again is interrupted by hacking, dry coughs. Chance pauses and returns to the kitchen, pours a glass of water and brings it back to sit it on the nightstand next to to Jake's bed. "You sure you're going to be ok?"

Jake nods, sitting up and stifling another cough with his forearm. He grabs the glass and takes a sip. "Yeah... It's probably better that you're gone and maybe you won't come down with it too," he replies, voice hoarse.

"Well call me if you're worse and I'll come back. Oh and uh I left you some tuna sandwiches in the fridge, buddy."

"Great," Jake murmurs, burrowing back down under the covers.

"Jake you sure you're ok?" He pauses mid stride and looks back. "Yeah, just peachy," Jake mumbles. "See you later."

"Heh, okay. Later buddy!" Chance calls. Jake hears him bumping around getting the cooler and the duffel before he heads to the hangar.

Meanwhile across town Lt. Felina Feral is settled into her favorite chair, dressed in sweats and with an enormous bowl of popcorn in her lap. It was early but she'd already done her customary workout at the Enforcer gym and there was a marathon of "All My Kittens" on. The ridiculous melodramatics of the soap opera tickled her funny bone in ways she was certain were not decent. She had the whole weekend to herself and was liking the idea.

She'd just taken a bite of popcorn when she heard a soft 'thump' on the other side of the sliding doors that lead to the balcony. She stares a second, wondering if she'd imagined it when there is another 'thump' and a grating as of metal on concrete. Immediately she's on her feet. Her hand gun was near the door to the bedroom and she swiftly moves towards it, when she's pulled up short. Someone was -knocking- on her balcony door. Odd behavior for a thief, she ponders as she grabs the weapon and stalks back. Pressed against the wall she inches the blind to the side to peek out. And encounters a familiar masked face.

Sighing she grabs the knob and opens the door. "Do you have any idea how close you came to being shot?" she asks with arms across her chest.

"Heh, not likely. You're not that trigger happy," T-Bone replies with a smirk. "So, Lieutenant, you going to invite me in?"

"What are you even doing here, T-Bone?!" She exclaims and steps away from the door so he can enter. The gun is tucked into an empty spot in the bookshelf. "And how did you get up here?"

"Took a shortcut with my Glovatrix. Don't leave base without it," he replies, as he steps inside. "Nice place you have here."

"Thank you. Now will you tell me what you're doing?" She eyes him, seeming to expect bad news.

"Well uh, I thought you might like to come with me out to the desert and do some weapons testing, and try out the new cyclotron," he replies.

Felina raises an eyebrow. "With you."

He blinks, stymied for the moment. "Well, yeah."

"..." She glances past him out the patio doors, as if expecting to see someone. He blinks and turns to see what she's looking at.

"You're here by yourself?" she asks, having assured herself that no other SWAT Kats are still lurking on her balcony. He turns back to her, shifting a bit on his feet uncomfortably. "Razor's a little under the weather so yes... What's wrong with that?"

"You know I would probably get court martialed if I was spotted with you. Fraternizing with a dangerous vigilante," she smirks.

T-Bone grins. "Well guess I'll have to make sure we don't get caught," he replies.

She seems to ponder this idea doubtfully for a long moment then nods. "Alright, on one condition," she replies.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I get to fly the Turbokat."

T-Bone blinks at her and starts waving his hands in the air, palms out. "Woah, wait a second. Nobody flies my baby but me!"

"And Razor I would assume. Is it because I'm a female?" She glowers at him, arms back across her chest.

"What?! No, no of course not, but.."

"I'm a pilot too, unless you forgot?"

"Oh nonono, Lieutenant, you're a great pilot. It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"...Uhm... Well. Well I don't... Oh boy. Yeah sure, you can fly her," he says, defeated. "But only for a while!" he clarifies.

Felina smirks. "Fine. You set her down in the park right? I'll meet you there in twenty."

Meanwhile back at the scrap yard a familiar green car pulls up outside the garage. Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs steps out, looking around and then starts walking into the garage. "Hello! ...Guys? ...Tow truck's still here," she notes, and heads deeper inside the garage. Finding no one she glances into their waiting area, where you could occasionally find both mechanics chilling with the TV and cold cans of milk. But it's similarly empty. Curious, she heads up the steps to the living level and taps on the door. When there's no answer she tries the knob, and the door creaks open. She peeks inside.

"Chance? Jake? Are you home?" she pauses, looking around the kitchen. There are a few dirty dishes in the sink and the garbage needs taken out. She shakes her head slightly before stepping further inside.

A horrible moaning noise echoing down the hall causes her to gasp, staggering backwards. She grabs her pepper spray out of her purse and creeps, step by step, down the hall. "Hello…?" she calls, and peeks around the first doorway she finds. "Jake!" she gasps, spotting him. "Are you alright?!"

Jake yelps with surprise, lifting his head and staring at her with blurry vision. "...Callie?" he mumbles. "Wha...what's wrong?"

"I could ask the same thing about you!" She walks over looking concerned. "Was that you moaning like you're on your last life? I just came to see if you had time for a quick oil change, but you look terrible!"

He nods feebly and flops back down face first into the pillow. "Got the mega-flu. Or plague. Could definitely be plague," he mumbles.

She stifles a laugh with her hand. "Don't be silly, you don't have the plague. Maybe a mutagenic concoction of Dr. Viper's," she jokes, starting to dig in her purse. She misses the disgusted expression Jake makes as she fumbles around, frowning. "I have some great cough drops that really work... But not in this purse, it seems." She shrugs and leans over to touch his forehead. Instantly she gets a concerned look. "You're burning up! How long have you been like this?"

"Oh I started feeling just kinda like crud yesterday. Woke up with my throat on fire today. And I ache all over. Like Burke and Murray dumped a scrap shipment on me," he says with a feeble smile. It pales when he notes her expression. "It's not that bad, Callie, it's just a flu.."

She shakes her head, and tosses her purse onto the nightstand. "You're really warm, I think you have a fever. Where's Chance?"

"Out," he mutters. "Be gone a while. You should go too, Callie, 'fore you catch this."

She shakes her head decisively. "I can't leave you looking like this," she argues. "Besides I had my mega-flu shot, I'll risk it. Have you taken anything?"

He shakes his head, stifling another cough.

"Males! I'll go find you something for your fever," she states, her high heels making purposeful clicks on the linoleum.

"Whuh-huh?" He blinks and raises his head. "Uh, Callie..." he rasps, looking after her. Great, now the Deputy Mayor is creeping around their digs. By mutual agreement 'SWAT Kat' paraphernalia is never supposed to make it upstairs, but that doesn't reassure him much.

Doubtfully he eyes the floor, wondering if it was worth getting up to follow her. At the sound of heels he breathes a sigh of relief, curls back up and groans piteously with his head in the pillow as Callie returns from the bathroom. She's got a wrinkled nose and a bottle of fever reducer.

"I didn't find a thermometer," she says, starting to open the bottle.

"Well can't think of the last time we woulda needed one. What's up with that expression?'" he asks suspiciously.

"No, nothing," she replies, tapping two pills into the cap of the bottle. "Never heard of scrubbing the tub," she murmurs. Jake blinks. "Hey!" he rasps. "It's pretty clean for all the grease we get into."

She rolls her eyes and decides not to argue. "You're probably right," she agrees and places the pills into his hand, watching him toss them back and chase them with water before settling back into the bed. "Thanks, Callie," he mumbles, eyes closed. In fact, she realizes that he's dropped off to sleep.

She watches him with concern for a long moment. "You must really feel like crud. Can't leave you here like this. Where in the world is Chance?" She glances around and spots the laundry basket on the hall floor, and steps over to it. Right on top is a pair of Jake-sized coveralls. She bends over and grabs them, straightening and holding the garment against her body. "Hmmmmm..."

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" Felina is shouting at the pure unbridled joy of the ride.

"You're gonna stall, you're GONNA STALL HOLY KATS FELINA!" T-Bone is shouting into the mic inside his oxygen mask, as the Turbo Kat climbs.

"Keep your tail on," she replies, her voice tinny sounding. She's leveling out the jet then starting back downwards in a lazy spiral. "It has a little less punch than I expected" she comments.

"A little less?!" He sounds aghast.

She laughs. "Weapons tests now?" she suggests.

"Ooooh no, you set her down and gimme my baby back, Lieutenant!"

Felina chuckles and punches it, thrusting both of them back into their seats.

"Felinaaaaaaa!"

Jake opened his eyes to an odd sight. His coveralls appear to have someone in them. Someone with a thick golden braid and periwinkle blue high heels. He stares incredulously before swallowing and managing to croak "Callie?"

She turns abruptly, a dust cloth in one hand and one of Jakes' prized bowling trophies in the other. "Well hello, how are you feeling?"

He gives her an odd look. "New fashion statement?" he questions.

She looks down at herself, placing the trophy back on the shelf across from his bed. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to leave until you were feeling better. I decided to tidy a bit to stay busy, but my suit dress is rather expensive to wear for cleaning," she replies.

"Whuh, oh oh um, no, I don't mind, I just, uh….It's not that bad in here is it?" He asks, watching her walk past with an appreciative expression. Then a horrible thought hits him. What if she finds something laying out? What if it was a copy of Playshe-Kat?!

She shakes her head. "No, I just thought I could stay busy," she replies, and pauses, expression slightly suspicious. "Don't think I can stand to get my claws dirty, I suppose?" She heads out of the room, leaning over to pick up the laundry basket, the contents of which are now all folded. Waait a second… she's been handling my shorts! he realizes, face red.

"No, uh, course not!" he stammers, then starts to cough again and grabs a couple more Kleenex. "You're just... I don't mind but you don't have to do this. I just never thought of the Deputy Mayor as a house Kat. I mean, I appreciate it! A lot!"

He hears a chuckle from the kitchen. Staccato steps return and Callie has a coffee mug in one hand, and is carrying a kitchen chair with the other. She sets it down near the bed. "Here, I made you some tea," she says, holding out the mug.

He sits up and takes it gratefully, taking a small sip. "Thank you... I mean really, thank you. You shouldn't be doing this," he whispers hoarsely.

"You shouldn't be alone when you're this sick. City Hall can live without me for a few hours. Hopefully. Would to like something to eat? I can heat you some soup," she offers.

He shakes his head, and takes another slow sip of the tea. "Callie. Thanks. You're great."

Her cheeks flush prettily and she clears her throat. "Uh when did you think Chance would be back?" She pulls the chair close and sits.

He shakes his head and sips more tea. It feels good on his raw throat. "Hours probably."

"But your vehicles are still here," she frowns.

"Oh we salvage all kinda vehicles," he replies evasively. "He took one 'a those."

"Oh," she pauses. "How's your throat?"

"Still hurts. Better now though. Hey, this is really great," he says, taking another small sip.

"I put in some honey and a 'special ingredient'."

"Uh... What kind of special ingredient?"

"Oh just a trick my mother taught me. A pinch of catnip and..."

"Catnip?" He starts to laugh which resolved into coughing, and he guards his mouth with his forearm. "Didn't think you were the type, Callie," he teases her.

She wags her finger at him. "Now now, it's medicinal," she says with a grin. "Besides, it's a pinch, and it really does help sore throat. How's things going in the grease monkey business?" She asks, sitting down.

Jake shrugs. "We stay busy. Slow on paying customers though. Been doing work on a lot of Enforcer vehicles after the brush with Mad Kat. Fortunately we're far enough out of the city that the bad Kat fallout never comes out this far. So we don't got to clean up before getting to work."

"...Wait, you're slow on paying customers? Don't tell me you do all the Enforcer vehicles for free," she asks, somewhat surprised.

He laughs hoarsely and has to pause a moment to cough. "Sure, goes onto our debt. Other than what little overhead we can pick up when the vehicles need new parts. Besides, Feral might think we were cruddy Enforcers, he has to admit we're good mechanics."

She frowns slightly. "...how's paying off that debt coming?"

"Never gonna happen, not at what we're paid," he mutters. Then shrugs. "Coulda been put in Alkattraz for some trumped up vandalism charge, or something, so it could be a lot worse, Callie."

She smiles very slightly. "I can only admire your attitude, Jake," she murmurs. "If something happened to reinstate you two... Well, would you take it?"

Jake blinks and hesitates a moment, wondering how good of a liar he can be. "Not with Feral over us. He'd ride us too hard. But get back in the sky? Oh yeah Chance would take that opportunity." He sniffles, pausing to grab a Kleenex. "Though I would rather get into a R&D section now, or maybe get a degree."

She nods. "You realize this line of questioning is all just rhetorical? The mayor's office really can't..."

He waves dismissively with one hand, Kleenex fluttering. "It's really not a big deal, Callie."

"I still think you were dealt a rotten hand."

"Oh well. Play the cards you're dealt I guess. Or never play cards with a Sicilian or something like that..."

She laughs. "It's 'Never play cards with a man named Doc, never eat at a place called Mom's, and never sleep with a she-Kat whose troubles are worse than your own'. A writer named Nelson Algren..."

Razor nods, sipping at the tea. "A Walk on the Wild Side. And Never Come Morning. Great books."

"Why, that's right," she says with surprise. "I've never had anyone tell me they've read Algren before."

Jake smiles. "Used to read a lot. Here, uh lemme throw one at you..." He pauses a moment to think. "Let us learn to show our friendship for a man when he is alive and not after he's dead."

She frowns, thinking. "...Gatsby!" She says, grinning. "Fitzgerald!"

He chokes back a laugh. "Right in one, Callie."

She grins at him. "We could make a party game out of that. We'll have to try it out when you're not so sick," she comments then reaches to touch his forehead again. "You're still hot but not quite as bad as earlier."

"You are definitely still hot," Jake says softly as their eyes meet. They stare at each other for a long moment, then Jake realizes he said that aloud. "Oh, Ms. Briggs, I'm sorry.. I... I mean excuse me. I mean, uh..." he sputters.

"No, no it's, it's alright, Jake, um, I'm very flattered of course! Er, you should get some sleep," she stammers, just as flustered as he. She quickly pops up off the chair with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah umm, good idea," he agrees. Jake sets the tea down and curls back up under the covers, and Callie hurries off towards the bathroom.

Her cheeks are blazing as she stares into the mirror above the sink. "What have you gotten yourself into, Calico Briggs?" She sighs, glancing around the cramped room, at the dingy shower curtain and the shaving items set up neatly at the sink. Male, rather intimate items, those.

She stands there several minutes, thinking about shaving items laid out next to the toothbrush and lavender lotion on her sink. Meanwhile Jake can still feel the heat of her hand on his forehead, and he yanks the covers over his head aggressively.

"Try it again" T-Bone says. He's kneeling in the sand next to the cyclotron, finishing up with a wrench. There's an oil cloth laying in the sand with tools scattered, and a used oil filter.

Felina turns the key and shakes her head, when nothing happens. "Not even a click."

T-Bone sighs and shrugs, getting back to his feet. "Guess we won't be testing this thing out today. Razor'll have to look at it when I get back."

Both of them look down at the cyclotron with disappointment. "Well, we tried. You two must be pretty good mechanics," Felina says lightly, brushing her hands off in her jeans.

"We do our own work for obvious reasons. But Razor is a real genius! He builds all this stuff from parts up. I just help keep it going," he says, grabbing the cyclotron and starting to set it back inside its rack.

They're in the undercarriage of the Turbo Kat and T-Bone pulls the cooler he'd packed out from a recess. Shouldering it, he and Felina walk back out to the heat, and settle on a rock. T-Bone had purposely taxi'd the Turbo Kat so the wing threw a shadow over it and gave them a place to escape the sun's glare.

"Guess I didn't expect to spend my weekend off with you, T-Bone," Felina comments.

"Is that so bad? I did let you fly the TurboKat," he points out with a smirk.

"Yeah, you screamed in my ear the whole way."

"Well I didn't want to die today," he replies wryly.

She rolls her eyes. "I am the best pilot you will -ever- have the priviledge of flying with," she boasts, causing T-Bone to grin even wider.

"Modest, aren't ya, Lieutenant?"

"Hey, modesty is overrated. You wanna fly with a Kat who's lost his confidence?"

"Alright already, I stand corrected. Want a cold milk?," he asks, holding a can towards her. "I got sandwiches too." He leans back against the rock, which is still pretty warm from the desert sun.

She raises an eyebrow. "You always pack snacks when you're out testing?" she asks, and takes the can. She pops the tab and takes a drink.

"Well, no," he admits. He takes out a sandwich, unwraps it from its wax paper and takes a bite, glade for about the hundredth time that they didn't go with masks that covered their mouths. "Help yourself, Lieutenant."

Her eyes narrow at him over the rim of her drink. "Alright," she decides finally, and sets her drink down, picking out a sandwich from the cooler. "You made these?"

"Uh huh…. I make a mean tuna sandwich and for some reason I'm good at baking. Razor's a better cook though. I tend to set things on fire on the stovetop," he admits.

She suppresses a grin at the thought of T-Bone wearing an apron and oven mitts, with a cake in his hands. "I suppose you live together huh?" She unwraps the sandwich and takes a bite, and raises an eyebrow. It really was good.

"Yup," he agrees, "for years now. Course he's my best bud so it's alright."

"Soooo…. are you two….. you know…" she looks at him.

"...Are we you know what?" he asks suspiciously, eyeing her.

"You know. An item." She waggles her eyebrows at him and he chokes on a sip of milk.

"What kinda question is that?!".

She snorts back a laugh at his reaction, and takes a drink. "Oh I was just making conversation…"

"Kats alive, you call that 'just conversation'?!" He pauses. "It's not like that..."

She frowns at him. "You're gonna make me lose a bet, T-Bone."

""Wait, you're betting on if me'n Razor are gay?" He asks, incredulous.

She shrugs. "Well give me some credit, I bet you aren't. Though if I'm wrong maybe I could buy my bet back..."

"Come on, Felina, we're not in middle school here... argh…" he sighs. "Look. Just cause we live together doesn't make us, uh, involved like that. Some guys get so close they move that way, yeah. But that's not us," he says firmly. "He is my best friend. He's the best, closest friend I've ever had, and I'd gladly sacrifice myself to save him if I had to, and he'd do the same. But that's got nothing to do with romance. That has to do with respect and it's love, I guess, but it's not the same as being a couple. It's a deep bond. Guys can be attached deeply other than romantically," he says stubbornly.

Felina stares at him a second, then lets a low whistle. "Wow T-Bone. That was quite a speech there. And it was, I don't know, deep. And kinda beautiful."

He looks uncomfortable. "Well you forced it out of me!"

"Guess you've got some brain between your ears instead of just muscle," she teases.

He scowls at her. "Lieutenaaaaaant..."

Back at the garage, Jake is tossing and turning in the bed, miserable with aches. However the thought of what he'd said to Callie was bothering him a lot worse. Coughing, he drags himself out of the bed and shuffles out into the hall, and towards the kitchen. He glances around the corner and spots her at the counter, scrubbing the surface with a vengeful expression. "You alright?"

"Oh, Jake! You're…. well, I was going to say you look better, but that would be a lie," she admits, stepping to the sink. She turns on the tap and rinses the sponge before wiping the counter down once more. All the dishes are cleared away and the sink is sparkling.

"I didn't realize we were that big of slobs…" he says kind of apologetically.

"Psssh, it was only a few dishes," she says, looking in the sink as she very, very carefully wrings the sponge and sets it to dry.

He swallows roughly. "Callie?"

"Yes?" she asks too quickly, looking up at him.

"...Chance will be back soon. I'm okay if you want to go," he says, too casually.

"...Do you want me to go?" she asks quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Well, uh, not exactly," he admits, "But I also don't want you getting sick, and Mayor Manx may have lit his desk on fire by now."

"Oh, that's silly!" she exclaims, then realizes he's teasing by the soft smile. "Fine, you get back to bed and I'll get going."

He salutes her, Enforcer-style. "Yes ma'am."

"So, I didn't really get an answer earlier... You always bring a veritable picnic along like this?" Felina asks.

T-Bone shakes his head. "Nope, but I kinda thought it was a good idea this time."

She eyes him. "Why is that?"

"Well just... I don't know. Because." He frowns.

"Because you wanted to stay out here longer?" She sets the milk can down between them.

"Is that so terrible, to want the company of a pretty- I mean, a she-Kat I respect?" He asks with a small smile.

"T-Bone, what are we really doing here?" Felina asks quietly. "You had no reason to bring me along for this."

"Well, I, uh, thought maybe you and me..." he stammers.

She raises an eyebrow. "What? Could go on a picnic in the desert?"

"Nooo... Could... You know. Spend some more time together. You know uh... outside of when things in Megakat City start blowing up," he clarifies.

She's rendered speechless for a moment. "Are you serious?"

He stares at her, shocked at the reaction. "Well... Yeah, I am. I mean, is that not alright?"

"Wow I… I don't think I ever even considered that. It would be like the plot of a bad movie. 'The Lieutenant and the Vigilante'," she replies.

T-Bone's ears go flat against his head at her tone. "... Crud, Lieutenant." He stands and chucks the remains of his sandwich back into the cooler. "Fine. You're right. It wouldn't work out. Let's just go then. This was a stupid idea anyway." He hefts the cooler and lugs it back to the cargo area without another look back.

She realizes then that she'd really hurt him. "T-Bone, wait a second! You have to admit it'd be an issue! I'm supposed to arrest you on sight!" she exclaims. He shoves everything back into it's place and wraps up the oil cloth and tools, and chucks them into the toolbox. "Come on or I'm leaving you here!" he shouts, as he heads for the pilot's seat.

The ride back to the city is in silence and T-Bone puts the Turbokat down again in the same park near her apartment. The canopy slides back and she climbs out on the wing but doesn't climb down. "Look, T-Bone... I mean I'm really flattered and all..."

"Lieutenant, let's just say our farewells with our dignity still intact," he grumbles, not meeting her eyes.

Quietly she turns and jumps down. And without turning back walks into the brush. T-Bone sighs. "Idiot" he mumbles. He waits, counting the minutes he think it'd take for her to get back to her apartment. "She's right. It'd ruin her career. And that's what's important to a she-Kat like Felina. Guess that's one bridge burned," he muses. Angrily he switches into VTOL and starts rising above the treeline.

"Jake?" Callie steps back into his bedroom, back in her suit dress and her braid loosened. Jake is sitting up in the bed with all the blankets cocooned around him. "Leaving?" he asks casually. "Well… well I… it was really, nice of you to…"

Callie steps over, smiling. "Jake….. I have to ask you... Would, well, would you like to have dinnerwithmesomeevening?" she asks, cheeks blushing.

He blinks and stares at her open mouthed for a long moment, before stammering. "W-Wow, yes! Course I would…"

"After you're feeling better of course," she says pleasantly. "I have to come back for that oil change. We'll discuss when and where then."

"I look forward to it," he says finally. He grins like an idiot.

She is similarly affected. "Alright, well… I guess I should be going."

"Yeah um… you'll drive safe?"

"Of course, oh I left you some tea in the fridge. You can just microwave it…."

"Yeah…. microwave. Sure. Thanks again."

"Uhm… Jake? I should probably ask this. You and Chance…."

"Oh we don't got to talk about Chance!"

"Well I think in this case we do. it's kind of a question about the two of you….."

Twenty or so minutes later Jake hears the Turbokat fly over. Not long afterwards Jake hears slamming and banging as Chance returns. "Buddy?" he asks, and Chance stalks past with the cooler.

There's a *BANG* and the sound of items being thrown into the fridge at high force. Jake raises an eyebrow and gets up, keeping the blankets tight around himself. "Chance?"

There's a grumble as Chance stalks down the hall, with the now empty cooler. "Hey buddy."

Chance grunts. "So... How's the Lieutenant?" Jake asks. Chance throws open the store room and tosses the cooler inside. Jake watches this with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, Callie was here earlier."

Chance doesn't respond other than to slam the store room door, then stalks back down the hall. He chucks his duffel into his room and stomps inside.

"You alright?" Jake calls, stepping forward only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Leamme alone!" the bigger tom growls. There's slamming noises of drawers and the closet door from inside.

"So... I'm guessing things didn't go so well...?" Jake asks with a raised eyebrow.

Something thuds against the wall and makes a shattering noise. "Right... So... Uh. Let me know if you wanna talk," Jake says, starting to cough.

"JAKE. GO AWAY."

Jake shrugs, and staggers back to his bed. He crawls back in and pulls the blankets close into a snugly ball. "Guess his date didn't go so well," he mumbles, but he can't help but grin at the thought of his upcoming date with Callie. Though one small matter does give him pause. "I bet later on, he'll laugh at this but... Right now is really not the time to tell him Callie assumed we were gay," he mumbles, snuggling into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake eyes himself in the mirror for probably the eighty-seventh time, and debates trimming at his chin whiskers once more, but there's an insistent banging on the bathroom door.  
**

 **"HEY! Sureshot! Hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" Chance shouts.  
**

 **"Okay okay, keep your tail on!" Jake says, and quickly dashes his face with aftershave before rushing out.  
**

 **Chance makes a face and pinches his nose closed as they head down the hall. "Ick. Glad I'm not dating you."  
**

 **"Hey, this is expensive stuff, Chance! It's supposed to drive the she-kats wild," Jake says with a grin. He grabs his sunglasses off the kitchen counter as they pass by.  
**

 **"Uh huh. Drive them wild alright. Wildly trying to claw their way to freedom to escape the smell," Chance teases. Jake gives him a good natured punch to the shoulder. Together the two toms head to the tow truck, and Jake jumps inside while Chance is pulling the garage doors shut and hanging the 'Closed' sign.  
**

 **"Got everything," Jake says, as he checks his pocket for the SWAT Kat communicator and the little doohickey that vibrates if there's an alarm anywhere on the salvage yard grounds.  
**

 **"Me too, buddy," Chance says cheerfully, and digs in his pocket to make double sure. He jumps into the driver's side and Jake climbs in shotgun. "So, the big day, you lucky dog you."  
**

 **"Please, Chance, there's no reason to be vulgar," Jake says airily and they both laugh as the tow truck heads off.  
**

 **Soon enough, with radio blaring, the tow truck pulls into the parking lot near Megakat City Waterfront Park and Jake hops out. "Alright buddy, have a good time!" Chance calls. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Kiss her for me!" he shouts.  
**

 **"CHANCE!" Jake glowers at him as his buddy laughs and backs the truck out.  
**

 **Jake shakes his head and walks out of the parking lot towards the boardwalk and the clusters of shops facing the water.  
**

 **The sun was warm on his fur and he was feeling pretty sassy as he walks towards the Tastee Dream ice cream shop. Callie'd come back for her oil change last week, and while Chance stared at them with wide eyed disbelief, suggested rather than dinner they meet for an afternoon out at the Boardwalk. Jake readily agreed. Chance was grumbling a little after Callie left, then he spent the rest of the afternoon teasing him and acting progressively prouder of his buddy, like he'd set them up or something! But that's Chance for you. He just wants everybody around him happy.  
**

 **Jake spots Callie just then, and grins widely. Instead of her pink suit dress, she was in cream capris, pink flat sandals, and a light pink sleeveless top. Jake thought she looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous.  
**

 **"Hi, Jake," she greets him.  
**

 **"Whuh oh um, hey, Callie, you look great in civvies!" Is all he can think to say.  
**

 **She laughs. "Why thank you, you don't look half bad yourself. Shall we?"  
**

 **Jake gallantly offers her his arm and they stroll off, chatting as they move past the Tastee Dream and a Katsafarian hair bead weaver.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
**

 **Meanwhile, Chance turns onto the main road and pulls a list out of his breast pocket. "Okay... Al's Hardware, KAPA Autosupply, Fuzzy's Electronics, groceries, post office... Whew. I hope I can get this all done before I have to get back and pick him up," he says to himself.  
**

 **The truck rumbles loudly along the roadway until he hits the edge of town and a few mega-box stores. He passes right by the national brands and pulls along a dingy little store front lined with parking meters. He hops out and plunks a couple coins into the meter before he heads inside. "Afternoon, Susan," he calls, at which a smiling she Kat comes around the counter.  
**

 **"Morning Chance, it's not afternoon for three minutes! No Jake today?" she questions.  
**

 **Chance pulls a list out of a pocket with a shake of his head. "Nah, but he sent a list," he says with a smile and she takes it, raising her eyebrows.  
**

 **"Well another puzzler. I'll get a box," she jokes and will move off, and Chance slides down an aisle and starts reading off serial numbers on boxes of microchips. He grabs one and then moves to another section, picking up solder and a few other odds and ends. He carries it back to the counter, where Susan is packing a box with smaller boxes. "This going on the Enforcer charge account?" She asks and Chance shakes his head. He pulls a few bills off a money clip and watches just a little unhappily as the cash disappears into the register. He thanks her and will head next to KAPA Autosupply, which is a lot easier transaction when most of it gets charged either to the garage or the bill sent directly to the Enforcer accountants. The next couple hours are like that, but interrupted with a quick stop at Pepe's Taco House and a social call to Pop's Newstand.  
**

 **While Chance is trying to bum free comics off Pops Purrkins, back at the waterfront Callie and Jake finished sharing a lunch of tuna burgers at McKats, and were strolling together across the sand with pineapple flavor ice cream cones from the Tastee Dream in hand. Kits were running around with floaters and sand buckets and there was a breeze coming off the water.  
**

 **"I'm glad you suggested going to the Tastee Dream. I've never had pineapple ice cream."  
**

 **"Good isn't it," Jake agrees. "Much better than vanilla at McKats."  
**

 **"Mmm hmm," she replies, taking another careful ice cream lick.  
**

 **They walk in companionable silence for a couple moments.  
**

 **"This is nice," Callie comments.  
**

 **"Oh uh - I'm glad!"  
**

 **She nods a little. "It's nice to get out- I've regularly put in 18 hour days at the office lately… I was there 36 hours last time Mad Kat showed."  
**

 **Jake shakes his head. "Sounds like you're working too hard."  
**

 **"Oh it's really not as terrible as all that. It's about the 35th hour that I really start to drag." she says wryly and Jake laughs.  
**

 **"Not enough coffee in the world?"  
**

 **"Not if they perked it in Megakat Bay," she replies with feeling. "So… yeah. This is nice to get some down time. It's been awhile since there wasn't a function or an emergency on a Saturday."  
**

 **"Yeah, first Saturday we been closed at the garage in a couple…. evers," Jake says finally. "I guess since Chance is picking up parts today, he's not really getting any off time," he says slightly guiltily.  
**

 **"Poor Chance! We should have invited him to join us!" Callie replies.  
**

 **Jake's eyes widen. "Uh, no! I mean, he LOVES picking up parts!"  
**

 **Callie giggles, hiding her mouth with the hand holding her ice cream. "Never mind then, we'll forget I suggested it." They continue strolling along the sand, and Callie turns the occasional interesting shell or piece of driftwood over with her foot as they go. "It's been awhile since I dated."  
**

 **"What, really?"  
**

 **"Yes, why? Does that surprise you?" she asks, between licks of ice cream.  
**

 **"Well I uh- I'd figured you had dates lined up out the door," he admits. He's already down to the cone and he takes a big bite.  
**

 **"Eighteen. Hour. Days." she says, her expression and voice deadpan and he snickers.  
**

 **"Alright I stand corrected. I'm honored you chose me to break the pattern with," he says and her eyes soften as she reaches to take his hand. Then to his extreme disappointment she pulls back and hides her hand in her pocket.  
**

 **"Well! I shouldn't say that I -never- date. I get out some. But it's usually stuffy society events, galas and functions and things where I'm paired up with some tom I barely know," she admits. "It's much friendlier here with you instead of trying to make small talk with some tom I barely tolerate."  
**

 **"Sounds awkward."  
**

 **She shrugs, side stepping a lump of seaweed and takes another lick of ice cream. "The world views some of these wealthy society toms have elude me. I have a little trouble feeling sympathetic when they're complaining about their employee union. How dare they negotiate for a dental plan!" She rolls her eyes. "Oh, and business she-kats? They are the worst. They've spent so much time clawing their way to the top they're -always- on the lookout for some other obstacle to break down - And I seem to be a target." She pauses a moment, licking her ice cream as she thinks. "Some are so competitive with Toms they minimize their femininity to the point they resemble the males they resent, and the others emphasize it and use males as stepping stones to reach the top. They even perfume their tails and wave them in Manx's face."  
**

 **Jake has the uncomfortable feeling that was a dig at his cologne.  
**

 **"If I run into one of them on the street they tend to get bitchy with me. Maybe it's the pink," she says impishly.  
**

 **"You look good in pink! I mean, you look good in everything!" he stammers, cheeks flushed. "They're just jealous they don't look as good in pink as you do, Callie," he says with conviction.  
**

 **"Why, thank you Jake," she purrs, and for a second he hopes she's flirting like he thinks she might be. He steps a bit closer and she smiles up at him shyly, and reaches for his hand.  
**

 **The touch never happens, since at the instant before their fingers meet a loud noise explodes on their ears.  
**

 **MMMMMRRRRRROOOOWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
**

 **"What in the world is that?!" Callie exclaims, and they both stare skyward for a moment. A streak of bright light is cutting through the light cloud cover and growing brighter by the second.  
**

 **Jake grabs Callie around the middle, jerks her to the ground and rolls them both out of the way as something impacts into the sand mere feet away. It's a deceptively gentle landing for how fast it came in but sand flies everywhere.  
**

 **"Jake, what-?" Callie asks, lifting her head out of the sand. The noise had stopped with the impact of the object and the silence was eerie, in a way.  
**

 **"Stay down, Ms. Briggs," he cautions before he gets quickly to his feet. He looks towards the crater dug into the ground. "No explosion. Maybe it's a meteor?"  
**

 **"Jake?" Callie is getting to her knees. "If it's a meteor why am I hiding like an ostrich."  
**

 **"Aw Callie I'm sorry, I guess I panicked," he apologizes, and reaches to help her to her feet.  
**

 **"Well, this IS Megakat City," she says with amusement. She brushes the sand off herself and they walk together to the edge of the crater. In the middle of the three foot deep depression a dark colored, pebbly textured oval is smoking with heat.  
**

 **"I've never seen a meteor," Callie comments, "outside a museum I mean."  
**

 **Jake scratches at the back of his head, and glances up. The impact had gathered attention and in the too-close distance he could see a literal herd of kittens and adults heading their way. He starts to step down into the crater.  
**

 **"Be careful! If it's a meteor won't it be hot?" Callir cautions.  
**

 **"It should be really, really hot," he says, curiously with his hand hovering over the oblong shape. "It's already cooling down. I don't know… something is weird…". He straightens up and glances over his shoulder at her. "I don't think it's made of rock. It's kind of… It's leathery looking. I don't want to touch it yet."  
**

 **"If it's not a meteor then what is it?" Callie asks.  
**

 **"I don't know. I've never seen a substance like this..."  
**

 **Callie gasps. "Jake! It's- it's breaking!"  
**

 **"Woah..." He gasps, nearly stumbling backwards onto his tail. "I've never seen..." He murmurs, leaning towards it. Sure enough a seam cracks open and splits in two the capsule or pod or… '-EGG-. It's an egg,' Jake realizes.  
**

 **The creature that emerges is about the size of a car battery, six legged, and with a pincer-like mouth and huge flapping ears. It was coated in a thick jelly substance that it seemed to be eating off itself by scraping it away with its mandibles. It lays at first on it's side, exhausted, only half heartedly cleaning itself and paying no attention to the crowd of Katizens who've surrounded it.  
**

 **"What is it?! And where'd it come from?" Callie glances up at the sky.  
**

 **"It's amazing! Whatever it is," Jake says, leaning in with fascination.  
**

 **The ….. thing rights itself, emits a squealing trumpet, and scampers up the crater sides like it'd not just been born. It darts between two startled Katizens and into a stand of sea grass.  
**

 **"Good heavens, it's fast!" Callie comments, shocked. The sea grass waves as the creature moves through the vegetation. It reaches out with its mandibles and starts to tear up the grass and eat.  
**

 **"We probably shouldn't lose it," Jake says, then his ear twitches and he glances up. "Incoming!"  
**

 **An object is approaching them at startling speed and circles the area once, as katizens stare and point. The object is some sort of hovering platform with a thin central column. Upon this platform are standing three slender, frail looking tripedal beings. While they have three legs they still have two arms, and assuming the use of the objects they're carrying each are armed to the teeth. At least Jake can only presume those are weapons. They swiftly land and fan out, weapons in hand pointing towards the Katizens as they move towards the creature.**

 **"Woah! Who… Or what are they?" Jake exclaims, backing away. He grabs Callie and pushes her behind him, taking a defensive stance. "I don't know why they're here but…."  
**

 **The beings proceed carefully until they've made a three cornered perimeter around the little grass-eater. "It's… almost as if they're guarding it.." Callie muses, then realizes that the crowd is strengthening. More of a mob.  
**

 **"Uh oh. Those guys are gaining a little too close," Jake says noticing one of the creatures leveling it's weapon at the encroaching, curious Katizens.  
**

 **"Please! Everyone, stay back!" Callie shouts, raising her hands.  
**

 **An odd buzzing noise starts and Jake tenses. Whatever was about to happen, he had to try to keep Callie safe. Was it one of their weapons charging? The noise causes all the encroaching mob to pause, and it's followed by a -thud-, and a shockwave that ripples out from the sea grass. Sand flies into the surrounding observers faces and there are shrieks of surprise and complaint. When Jake lowers his forearm from his eyes, he gasps. The battery sized… thing is now a little bigger than a toaster oven. The frail beings start a screeching noise that is almost melodic. If Jake didn't know better, he would say they were celebrating.  
**

 **Some of the Kats scream in fear at the noise and the creatures transformation and there is a general exodus of most of the katizens. Unfortunately one small group comprised of teenagers continues to hang around, staring at the creature. The beings seem to tolerate their presence as long as they're watching. Then one darts in, throws his beach towel over the creature and tries to scoop it up.  
**

 **It emits a shriek and so does the group of teens, all of whom collapse. The creature shuffles further into the stand of grass and resumes eating. The alien beings chatter animatedly for a moment, not very concerned it seems to Jake, and one pokes a downed teen with his foot.  
**

 **"Woah! I don't know what that thing is but it's dangerous! We need to- Callie?" He then realizes that the Deputy Mayor is nowhere in sight.  
**

 **Then he hears her voice over the panicking crowd trying to direct katizens to safety. "Everyone! This way!" From his vantage point in the crater she was barely visible over a dune, though only a few yards away. In the meantime, Jake shakes his head and cautiously approaches the downed teenagers. One of the tripedal beings steps between him and them, making a hissing noise. "Okay... Guess that's not an option..." He says slowly, and reaches into a pocket to pull out his triangle shaped SWAT Kat communicator. "Nice and easy pals, I'm not gonna hurt your pet. Just gonna call my buddy..."  
**

 **"Breeeeee-OP," sounds off one of the beings, and immediately all three turn their attention to him. One gestures open handed at him. Jake raises an eyebrow. The being makes the same open gesture, lowering its weapon. It forms its hands into a triangle and centers it over its chest. "... Hey... Callie! I think they are trying to be friendly," he calls, taking a cautious step towards the beings.  
**

 **Callie comes towards him, her eyes roving between the three teens and the beings. The beings allow her to approach the teenagers, lean down and check their pulses. "It's like they're all deep asleep," she calls to Jake. Jake was standing still as one of the beings steps a bit closer to him, making noises and gesturing at the device in his hand between making triangle shapes over his chest.  
**

 **"We'll call for ambulances," he says, watching the beings curiously. He needed to put the device away before Callie spotted it, but he was curious. He moves his communicator over his chest and all three trill, again almost celebratory. "As long as we don't bother their pet…"  
**

 **He glances up when someone shouts "Look, it's the Enforcers!" Shouts of excitement are turned back into screams of fear and a mob of running panicking Kats when one of the tripedal beings abruptly raises its weapon and fired at the approaching chopper. And it disappears. Gone, just winks out of existence.  
**

 **"Oh no! Jake, come on!" Callie shouts, grabbing the tom's wrist and dragging him towards the ladder back to the boardwalk. He climbs up after her and they take shelter between the Fruity Ice and the native necklace seller. Pandemonium has broken out on the beach and the boardwalk as fleeing katizens rush every which way. The tripedal beings are still picking off choppers, and the remaining Enforcers begin to fire their machine guns. One trace gets too close to the still- eating creature and the tripedal brings go absolutely wild. All three are now riding a flying conveyance and engaging the choppers in midair. Where they got them, or where the one they arrived on had gone Jake was not certain of, but at the moment he had more pressing concerns.  
**

 **"We've got to get you out of here, Callie."  
**

 **"I can't leave all these katizens!" She protests.  
**

 **"You're right that they're in danger but you can't protect them," he points out.  
**

 **"Maybe not, but I know someone who can," Callie murmurs, turning her back to Jake to rummage in her purse.  
**

 **Jake about leaps out of his skin as his alarm vibrates in his breast pocket and he slaps his hand over it quickly. "Uh, Callie, we really should-" he starts, and Callie sighs.  
**

 **"We should. And I should call the Mayor."  
**

 **There is a screech on the surface road behind the little shops on the boardwalk, as a cruiser screeches to a halt and Feral's voice is heard. "You fools! Who gave you the order to fire!" He hears Feral roaring. "You nearly killed civilians!"  
**

 **He leaps out of the cruiser and darts between the buildings, coming face to face with the two. He stops mid step, startled. "Ms. Briggs! Are you- CLAWSON? What are you doing here?" he snarls.  
**

 **"Hey Feral, I'm enjoying the sun and sand, what's wrong with that?" Jake growls back.  
**

 **"Scum like you should stay on the junk pile where you belong." Feral says with disgust.  
**

 **Jake balls up his fists. "I didn't know you policed my movements."  
**

 **The two are toe to toe before Callie separates them. "What's wrong with you two?!" she shouts. "Don't you think there are more important things to address right now than your… your pettiness?!"  
**

 **"Pettiness!?" both Jake and Feral say in unison, then they glare at each other.  
**

 **Then Jake sighs, stepping back with an effort. "Callie. Go with Feral," he pleads. "The Commander will keep you safe."  
**

 **Feral raises an eyebrow. "What do you think I am? A babysitter?"  
**

 **"But Jake, where are you-"  
**

 **"I've got to go help!" he shouts, starting to run off down the boardwalk.  
**

 **"Come back here! Leave this to the REAL Enforcers!" Feral roars at him. "Humph. Running off like the coward he is." Feral turns and ushers Callie towards the cruiser.  
**

 **"He's not a coward, Commander!"  
**

 **"Associating with scum like that can hurt a she-kat's reputation, Ms. Briggs."  
**

 **"Commander Feral! My reputation is not in question OR any of your concern!" Callie retorts.  
**

 **"You do know he and his friend were kicked off the force?" He asks, as he gets into the driver's seat and she climbs in shotgun. Feral puts the car into gear and moves parallel to the beach, watching the movements of the Enforcers starting to move in. He nearly jerks the steering wheel off the column in his agitation. "Their brand of recklessness endangered the entire force. I have to admit they were both good Enforcers, for a while before they got cocky and insubordinate. Maybe with a few more like them who followed the rules, we wouldn't need the SWAT Kats."  
**

 **"Commander. Are you saying city needs the SWAT Kats? You'll admit they have saved this city?" Briggs asks, unbelieving.  
**

 **"Hmph. Off the record and in a word? Yes. Remember Mutilor? And now this," he gestures disgustedly at the chaos on the beach, which was blessedly quieter now. The choppers had moved off with two of the beings in hot pursuit and the terrified katizens had either fled the beach entirely or were huddled in groups here and there on the boardwalk, watching a SWAT Team starting to approach the alien still foraging in the grass. One of its guards was watching them steadily.  
**

 **"No doubt you are aware that we are less than equipped for extraterrestrial visitors."**

 **"Then you won't mind when the SWAT Kats show up?"  
**

 **"In this case?" he smirks. "I hope they knock themselves out."  
**

 **Callie blinks and finds herself wondering precisely how he means that. Her thoughts are interrupted by his next musing statement.  
**

 **"...Maybe a few more officers like Clawson and Furlong and we would be up to these alien scum. Or maybe they'd be so good I would be tempted to overlook any 'incidents' they could cause."  
**

 **Meanwhile, one of the kats in question was racing down the beach and palming his communicator back out of his pocket. "Buddy! Come in! Got an emergency here!"  
**

 **Chance just happens to be standing at Pop's newsstand with a half eaten candy bar in one hand. He jumps mid-sentence and grabs at his back pocket.  
**

 **Pop gives him an odd look. "Bee buzz your tail there, sonny?" The old kat asks. He was leaning on his elbows and watching Chance thumb through a RocKat that had a rip in the cover. Pop had given the younger kat a discount on that one.  
**

 **"Ah, not exactly Pop. Gotta take this call," he says. He steps away swiftly around the street corner and palms the device.  
**

 **"Come on, come on, pickup!" Jakes voice echoes out of the com.  
**

 **"It's me. Don't tell me the date's over already?" Chance teases.  
**

 **"Negative Chance, this is no time for funny stuff! ALIENS have just landed on the beach!"  
**

 **"What?! They're not stealing the water are they?!"  
**

 **"Not this time but there sure seems to be something about our planet that attracts things to its resources, because this thing is eating all the vegetation. And it's worse. It has guards and THEY have some weapon that makes things disappear! And they're using it on the Enforcers. We need to get in the air!"  
**

 **"But we don't have our jet! Wait. I've said that line before."  
**

 **"Yeah and in this context too! I'm going to call her by remote control. Meet me at… corner of Jinx and Fuzzy, top of the Furrington Bldg."  
**

 **"Roger that." Chance steps around the street corner again and heads towards the tow truck. "Sorry Pops," he calls, "Got to run, emergency's come up."  
**

 **"Fine, fine, go on, but don't be a stranger, you!" Pop chuckles.  
**

 **"Will do!" Chance reaches the truck and jumps in, and tears off down the street.  
**

 **Pop blinks at how fast he disappeared. "Sheesh, gonna get arrested driving like that, son. And hey!" He runs out into the street dancing with anger. "Did you pay me for that candy bar?!"**


End file.
